True Love can come back again
by FrostedMiniWheatz
Summary: What if Damon fell in Love with his Father's friends daughter? But when Kathrinne came everyone says she died. What if she did not die? i aint good at summaries if you read it sounds way much better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Ok I know how many stories I have written and still have not continued…SRRY! And plus no one has reviewed and I cant think on one topic its hard with out support and I was thinking about this while reading Bella&Damon stories but I don't feel like writing all the stories about Bella &Damon being together but its not a Belllmon story as you all claim but it is about Damon so yeah… anyways to the story!

**Disclaimer- **I OWN DAMON!…..I wake up from the dream. SHIT! I will nvr own VD or Damon =(

* * *

DPOV

I dug through the cabinet for a wine glass and got some liquor from the wine cabinet. I was debating weather I should hunt when Stephan came in the house with a giggling Elena. "Hey Baby Bro" I said while chugging down the liquor from the glass. "Hi Damon" Elena said smiling as if choosing Stephan was not a big deal. I rolled my eyes and walked out the house.

I did not understand what she saw in Stephan. He is boring and too much of an over-protective freak and was not even good looking. Me I am fun, of course I would be over-protective but not a lot and I am WAY better looking then Stephan.

I walked toward the cemetery to think. I leaned against a tree and shut my eyes and a memory

That hurt my heart so much came back

_Flashback_

I watched her run around the yard like she did when Stephan played with her. I was gonna tickle her til she gave me back my ring. She ran towards me which was not what I was planing and she hide behind me. "Save me Damon! Stephan is gonna attack me" she giggled. I laughed at her. Stephan already knew where she was I did not even move while she clutched the back of my shirt.

"Hmm…where could Violet be hiding?" Stephan said and walked slowly in one place "Damon have you seen Violet? Father needs her to try on a new dress and I have to get her." He asked me. I chuckled and shook my head. "Uh..huh well tell her she needs to try on that dress or her most prize-possession is gonna get thrown away" her prize possession was her necklace she got from her parents before they died. Father took her in since no one knew any of her family and my Father was a friend of Violet's Father.

Stephan turned and walked slowly toward the house right when Violet jumped on my back. She was like a few months older than Stephan but acted really young. "Damon carry me toward the house" she whispered in my ear.

I had a crush on her. She was like everything to me. I wouldn't let anyone take her away from me and I loved her with my whole heart but she did not love me like that she only loved me like a brother that I know of. I wanted to ask her to marry me but I am afraid she is gonna say no.

As soon as we were in the house "Ok time to get off" I said grabbing her hands away from my neck. She reluctantly got down off my back. "Thank You" she said and kissed my cheek. "I love you" she said and skipped to my father. She always told me and Stephan she loved us

Today, my father offered a very hot girl named Kathrine to live with us. I already started to like her but I felt like I needed to talk to Violet.

When it was time to go to bed I knocked on her door. "Come in" she said sweetly. I walked in and closed the door and went to sit next to her. "Hey what did you need?" she asked and put down her brush. "I wanted to tell you something" I said grabbing her hands. "and whats that?" she asked smiling with excitement and a hint of confusion. "Violet, I love you more than anything and wont stop loving you" I said looking at her eyes which were black but a soft kind of Black which always changes to brown. "Damon I love you too" she said smiling and instead of kissing me on the cheek she kissed me on the lips. I looked at her and smiled. "Here take this ring so if anything ever happens you can think of me and when your sad this ring will show you I am still there for you" I said giving her the ring that had a small diamond on it. "Thank You" she said smiling and took her necklace off and gave it to me saying the exact words.

I promised myself I would never let the necklace go. And that night Violet disappeared which was sad. I cried that night when she disappeared. I held the necklace close to me so I could easily sleep but I couldn't believe she disappeared.

_End of flashback_

A single tear fell down my face. Violet was the only girl I could love and Elena reminded me of her but Violet was different from Elena. It hurt when I thought about Violet. I took her necklace out of my pocket and looked at it for awhile. Til my phone started buzzing. It was Stephan's phone.

"Hello" I said with a bored voice. I was good at covering things up. "Hey I found something that you might think is very interesting" he said. What on earth could be interesting? Like we still have the Kathrine problem so what more can be interesting or new? "Ok? And?" I said. "Just come over like now" he said frustrated and hung up. Wow he got issues.

* * *

**A/N-**What could the interesting item be? If I have any misspelled words plz tell me and plz R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** 2nd chapter in one day…AMZING! Lol Btw I changed my name from AnimeChick-Tencia to FrostedMiniWheatz anyway guys R&R

**Disclaimer-** I don't own VD but I do own myself =)

* * *

DPOV

"Ok Stephan what was so interesting that I had to stop from feeding?" I said knowing I was not actually feeding but it wont let Stephan question what I was doing in the cemetery.

"You remember Violet?" Stephan asked. I shut my eyes tight but showed no emotion. "Uh.. Yeah why?" I asked. "Well I walked by her room and saw something shine and I found her diary" he said shaking it a little. "And I found this note for you that was from her" he said handing me the note and the diary.

I looked at the note before opening it

_Dear Damon,_

_I do not know how to tell you what has happened to me. But you probably found this before I could warn you about Katherine. I did not die but I don't think you would want me. I love you too much for any of this to happen. But when I know I can trust myself to be with you I would go to you. If your wondering I am no ordinary vampire like you. I am a witch and that's why my parents died. I however, Katherine had threatened me that if I did not leave I would die and worst she would kill you. She changed me into a vampire but I am a powerful witch because of it. I want to be with you so much but I don't want to hurt you anymore as it is. If I saw you now you would probably be hurt so much. I love you and always will. I wont and will never stop loving you._

_Love always,_

_Violet_

I couldn't believe it! She was and has been alive! But why did she not come and find me? Or is she looking right now? I am probably gonna go crazy worrying about all this.

I was debating whether or not I should look through her diary. I shouldn't but then…. No I aint gonna look.

I decided I should but read the most recent one.

_Diary,_

_I think I'm falling for Damon. But then again I feel like Stephan is falling for me. Stephan is really nice but I can only love him like a brother unlike Damon. Damon is a trouble-maker but he is so good-looking. I am afraid Damon doesn't love me like the way I love him. I mean he is OLDER! Than me so yeah he probably thinks I am a weird 17 yr old who acts like a child. I am gonna go someone knocked on my door. I hope its Damon._

_-V_

Wow I wish I knew that earlier before all this had happened. I don't know how I did not see this. I feel so stupid! "Stephan I'll be home later I am gonna go for a snack" I said walking out the house. I was gonna go look for her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N-**Yeah so thx to my first reviewer! Eepp I am so happy! But anyways that's all I think I can write for a little…maybe. Oh yeah if you want Violet's POV just tell me I love suggestions! =)

Anyways R&R and you will make me and Damon happy! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Ok you all mayy be wondering why had violet not been looking for Damon if she loved him so much? Well I wrote this Chapter in Violet's POV because you all wondering that but there is more your gonna find. =)

**Disclaimer-**I dnt own Damon but! I do own Violet! =)

* * *

VPOV

I laid on my bed in this very huge house. I got up and quickly got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror I noticed, like always, it was so different and I wanna see that innocent girl who loves Damon Salvatore but, I know he thinks I don't love him especially if he read my note. I know he is wondering 'why did she not come back for me?' but I do have a reason. I didn't want to hurt him

I sat on my bed and thought about the last time I saw him.

_Flashback_

Katherine had came today ago. Damon and Stephan well, mostly Stephan kept looking at her like a prize almost like Damon did to me. I hardly ever got Damon out of my head, he's all I think about.

Stephan started chasing me because their father wanted me to try on a new dress he got me. He got me the most frilliest, girliest, dress ever and worse it was PINK! Yuck! I spotted Damon and ran behind him. He was surprised but, I remembered I took his diary hehehe "Save me Damon! Stephan is gonna attack me" I giggled. He laughed at me. Stephan probably already knew where I was. Damon did not even move while I clutched the back of his shirt.

.

"Hmm…where could Violet be hiding?" Stephan said and walked slowly in one place "Damon have you seen Violet? Father needs her to try on a new dress and I have to get her." He asked Damon. Damon chuckled and shook his head. "Uh...huh well tell her she needs to try on that dress or her most prize-possession is gonna get thrown away" my prize possession was my necklace I got from my parents before they died. Their father took me in since no one knew any of my family and their Father was a friend of my Father. I doubted they would take my necklace but then again.

Stephan turned and walked slowly toward the house right when I jumped on Damon's back. I was like a few months older than Stephan but acted really young. "Damon carry me toward the house" I whispered in his ear. He almost did everything I said.

I had read his diary a couple of times and I knew he had a crush on me. Yet then again me and him don't like to follow the rules. We are a couple of trouble-makers.

As soon as we were in the house "Ok time to get off" he said grabbing my hands away from his neck. I reluctantly got down off his back. "Thank You" I said and kissed his cheek. "I love you" I said and skipped to their father. I always told Damon and Stephan I loved them and always kissed their cheeks.

After trying on that stupid dress I went to my room and changed into my Pj's. I wrote in my diary. I knew Stephan had a crush on me but Damon I hoped he liked me. There was a knock at my door. Please be Damon I murmured and answered the door. "Come in" I said sweetly. He walked in and closed the door and went to sit next to me. "Hey what did you need?" I asked and put down my brush. "I wanted to tell you something" he said grabbing my hands. "and whats that?" I asked smiling with excitement and a hint of confusion. "Violet, I love you more than anything and wont stop loving you" he said looking at my eyes "Damon I love you too" I said smiling and instead of kissing him on the cheek I kissed him on the lips. He looked at me and smiled. "Here take this ring so if anything ever happens you can think of me and when your sad this ring will show you I am still there for you" he said giving me the ring that had a small diamond on it. "Thank You" I said smiling and took my necklace off and gave it to Damon saying the exact words.

After he left I went outside for a walk. Katherine followed me apparently. "Oh, Katherine you scared me" I said putting my hand on my heart. "You need to leave or I will kill you or worst" she told me. "Why?" I asked. Was she joking. I shook my head and walked father not wanting to listen. A soldier was out and saw me and shot me in the stomach. I fell on the floor. Maybe I should have listened to Katherine. Katherine came quickly to me and looked at me with a smirk. I couldn't say anything but, she came down and bit my neck That night she changed me, saving my life but she did not want me to be anywhere near Damon or Stephan. I did not even ask her why. I knew I would hurt them so, I just left.

_End of flashback_

There was a knock at my door and I quickly answered it. "Hello V" she smiled. Katherine came back. "I thought you were dead!" I said shocked. "Yeah well I escaped" she smiled. "come in" I said realizing she was still outside. I still hated her for making me stay away from Damon.

She walked in and examined the place and sat on the couch. "I need help" she said looking up at me. "why would you need my help?" I asked raising one eyebrow. "Cause your still a powerful witch and you get to see someone you've missed" she smirked. No, he cant, he's alive? The one man I ever loved is alive? "Um…I don't know" I said not wanting to believe her. "Well I did save your life so you owe me now" she smirked again. "fine, what do I need to do?" I asked rolling my eyes. "First, move back to Mystic Falls and your gonna go to a masquerade ball and I'll the rest later" she smiled and walked out the house.

I followed her sadly, but I grabbed my diary before we left and headed to the place that brought back memories of Damon.

**

* * *

**

**A/N-** So…yeah if you saw that episode masquerade ball I thought it would be a great way for Damon and Violet to meet. =) btw should I make Bonnie related to Violet? Or not? I have my own plan for this plot but if no one says nun I get to choose and I hate choosin. Btw Violet lives in Texas now.

Read&Review pwease ^~^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **here the next chapter and if you wondering I will let you know they see each other very soon. =) sadly I noticed I only have 3 reviews 4 this story but idc anymore b/c it may bring me happiness I will just continue anyways.

**Disclaimer**-

Me-*In dream* DAMON! DAMON! You're my fav character can I pwease have VD?*Puppy dog eyes*  
Damon- *looks at her for a min* I am so terribly sorry! =( I cant let you have it not even in a dream. *walks away*  
Me- DAMN! Stupid dreams dnt give me jack!  
Btw this scene I'm doin is from I think is episode10, the masquerade

_**

* * *

**_

_**(I dnt like going into detail too much but today is the masquerade and it starts a few minutes til it starts)**_

DaPOV

"Hey Damon are you ready or not?" Stephan asked from downstairs. "Yeah!" I said looking at the necklace one more time and stuck it in my back pocket. I quickly went to my car and started it. I chuckled seeing Stephan it get in.

"what?" he asked. "None don't worry about it" I said shaking my head and driving to the party where we were finally gonna get rid of that bitch once and for all.

VPOV

"Wow Kat did not know you became more of a bitch you used to be" I said before doing the spell for the girl Elena to get hurt when Kat did. I felt really bad for doing this to this girl who was Kat's doppelganger.

We arrived at the stupid party in which I wore a white knee-length strapless dress wearing Damon's blue ring (A/N Idk wat the actually color is called the rock other then it start wit a l) the ring that keeps me unharmed from the sun. I had my white mask and went into the party. Katherine left on her own to find two men as she put it not wanting me to know their names. I walked around and I felt something like someone from my descent was here and coming closer to me.

A short little girl tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. She looked a little like my Tia from my dad's side. She had dark skin and she looked very pretty. She starred at me before speaking. I, of course, looked fair, light brown skin I was average compared to any Mexican of course but this small girl couldn't be part of my family but then again my Tia had the same skin tone. "Excuse me, have we met before?" she asked. I really had no idea "No, but this is a nice party" I smiled and walked off. I heard Kat going up the stairs and really was paying no attention. I worked on the spell quickly and walked outside.

DaPOV

I shot an arrow in Katherine's back. _Bull's eye_ I thought and chuckled darkly. Stephan attacked her. I loved this killing her will be the best thing in my life. Stephan attacked that bitch and not too long before Jeremy, Elena's annoying little brother came up. "Stop! Your hurting Elena if yall keep hurt Katherine!" he said. We both stopped and she chuckled darkly. Jeremy left to return to his sister.

"You two aren't the only one who has a witch on y'all side" she said smirking.

VPOV

I got something to drink and I felt someone watching and I looked behind and saw the same girl who bumped into me walking over to me. I did not know what to do but I started walking away an walked toward the dining room but what was the use she would just follow the power surge so I stopped and she came into view.

"Your not leaving this room until you break the curse on my friend" she said. "wasn't playing on it" I mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow and I smirked "Why are you helping Katherine? You know what she has done?" she asked a little paranoid. "I had no choice! She saved my fucking life and so I owed her. Trust me I am very sorry for your friend" I said looking away from her. "Stop the spell" she said. "Give me the moonstone and it will be done" I said. "Never" she said. I grabbed her by the arms and I felt the flow of power and energy go throw her. Which meant she was my family so we could trust each other.

"Do you feel that?" I asked with wide eyes. I did not even let her answer, she was so shocked and amazed and horrified all at the same. "See you can trust me. We are related" I said smiling. "Impossible" she mumbled. I quickly undid the spell "There no spell on your friend Elena give me the stone I have a plan" I smiled.

(**A/n I was gonna stop it here but you guys need more to read and want to see Damon and violet see each other)**

DaPOV

I don't know how many times I attacked Katherine and then having to get pried off her by Stephan. "Hhhmmm.. I wonder if I put this part of the stick right here" Katherine said putting the stake on her chest. "And push it….." a girl walked in and interrupted Katherine before I could even move "Here is your damn rock" she said. Her voice it sounds so familiar but whose was it. Katherine widen her eyes. "Well you finally do what your told" Katherine said walking up to the girl who not once would look up. "Give me the rock" Katherine said trying to snatch it from the girl's hand. The girl finally looked up at Katherine. I couldn't believe what I saw! She….she had those beautiful eyes that twinkled with joy and excitement and her dark brown hair flat with her side bang covering part of her face. It couldn't be but she was Violet standing before my eyes. What I don't understand was why she was helping Katherine out of all people.

"When I give you this rock my debt to you is over" she asked but more or less a statement. "Yes now give me the moonstone" Katherine said still trying to get it. "Don't give it to her" Stephan said. She giggled at him but not once looking at him. She dropped the rock into Katherine's palm but the rock was possessed to make it hard for her to breathe. "You don't know what your doing" Stephan said worrying about Elena.

She finally looked up and gasped as she saw Stephan and looked at me. "Don't worry Elena is safe I broke the curse quickly and I am really sorry" she said. All was quiet for a minute til she spoke again. "She wont be like that forever, she will wake soon" and she turned and left. I swore I heard her say "Sorry Damon" before she left from where I saw her. I looked at Stephan. "Do something with Katherine!" I told him before chasing after Violet.

VPOV

I couldn't believe it! Damon! My first love! He was…I cant believe I helped that bitch! Even if he found someone new to love I would never had done that and worst tried to hurt the girl. I don't think I should stay here anymore but, I think I will to apologize to Elena and since Bonnie was my cousin and I don't think I would leave her. I walked towards the last row of cars before I felt someone behind me grab me by the arms.

I getting scared grabbed the person's hands and flipped'em on the floor and I was on top. I was shocked to see the person under me. It was Damon. "Whoa, you got strong" he said. I smiled. "Sorry" I said getting up off of him. "Violet?" he said not getting up but laying on the floor. I sat next to his head and looked down at him "Yes Damon?" I asked. "How….what?" he said stuttering over his words and sentences. This was not my Damon to be acting like that unless a certain someone surprised him. I smiled "Katherine saved my life," I said. He looked shocked. "But why did she save you? And from what?" he asked. I smiled and laid my head on his stomach. "Well everyone has a heart Damon, you can be the most bitchiest person in the world but you will still have some kindness" I smiled before going on, "You know the day I gave you my necklace I went out for a walk that I always took, but Katherine followed me. She said that if I don't leave she'll kill me or worst" I said looking at him while he was stroking my hair. "Well I did not listen to her and I walked a little further and a soldier was out and thought I was an enemy and shot me. Katherine came over and looked at me, she had it in her heart to change me so I could live. I went away because I knew I would hurt you and I did not want anything bad to happen to you because I love you" I said smiling.

"You should've came back V" he said. I got up and looked him in the eyes. "I didn't because I have learned I am more powerful since I became a Vampire. At the beginning, bloodlust was not that hard but I couldn't control my powers it was…hard and painful what only made it worst was when Katherine told me you died you and Stephan." I said having a tear fall down my face. "But what about that note?" Damon asked. I giggled with tears still coming down. "I did that because I thought you wouldn't have found it because that only gave me hope you two were alive and not dead" I said trying to smile. Damon wiped the tears with his thumb. "Sssshhh….it'll be okay, I am here and so is Stephan we wouldn't let nothing happen to you" he said reassuring and pulled my to his chest and started soothing me and rubbing circles on my back.

I don't know how long we laid there but, I know it was while. Bonnie came walking towards us. "Um…Violet?" she said raising an eyebrow at me. I smiled and got up off of Damon, though he kept trying to hold me down but, I got off. "Bonnie" I smiled once more. "can we talk in private?" she asked me before glancing at Damon. Something tells me she doesn't trust him but, no one ever did but me. I laughed "Sure" I turned to Damon and pulled him up. "You got to go" I said smiling up at him. "I aint leaving you alone with the witch" he said eyeing her. I shook my head. "Damon? Have you forgot what I am? Let alone what I can do?" I giggled. He rolled his eyes. "Please go Damon" I said pushing him. "You wont leave me again will you?" he asked turning towards me while he was still being pushed back. "I promise I wont leave you" I said smiling. He looked at me and leaned down and kissed my lips.

I never thought he would ever kiss me but wow. "I love you" he said stroking my face. "Mmmm…I love you too" I said with my eyes shut and he walked off.

I turned to look at Bonnie, who looked shocked. "Ok Bonnie, let me make this clear for you. I am your like cousin" I said smiling. "How do you know that?" she asked confused. "Well my Tia looks a little like you and I am like a century old" I smiled. "But….your….a vampire?" she asked. I smiled. "Yup that's why I knew Katherine" I said. "And Damon" she continued. "Yup! I used to live with Damon because my parents died and The Salvatores thought it would be best if I go with them so the Bennett witch's don't get killed because of me. But I feel in love with Damon while I was there." I said. "Oh" she said looking at me. "How long are you staying here?" she asked me. "Well depends on if my little cuz wants me and the famous brothers" I said smiling at her.

"Well I think Damon already wants you to stay and I do too" she said smiling. "OK its settled I'll stay" I said smiling "but I want to apologize to Elena I feel real bad" I said looking down. "Oh I'll take you to her, she shouldn't have left yet" Bonnie said. "Ok" I smiled and took her hand while she dragged me over to Elena. She looked so much like Katherine but she looked more nice and was wearing jeans and a purple sweater.

"Elena I would like you to met Violet" Bonnie said smiling and pushing me toward Elena. "Look Elena I am really sorry about that spell I put on you. I really had no choice and I owed the bitch" I said looking down. "Its ok" she smiled "as long as you aint working for her" she said. "Oh no not ever! What she did to me may have saved my life but it hurt my heart" I said looking at her with wide eyes and knew she forgave me.

I saw Stephan coming our way. I ran toward him. "Steffy! The sister I always wanted is alive!" I said calling him the name to annoy him. "I'm not a girl!" he said looking at me smiling. "Oh sorry, its just you need a better hair cut and a better name that aint part of a girl name" I smiled getting off of him. "Well you still have not died your hair Violet, so you don't have the right to have that name." he said. "Oh….Steffy will you ever actually learn? I don't die and will never die my hair because Damon would never like that and you know it. And plus I am wearing violet colored highlights, smarty" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, you would do anything Damon says" Stephan says. "I do not! Its not my fault he's my favorite! He does what I say! Cause he loves me so much! I said back sticking my tongue out at him. "Keeping sticking that tongue out of yours and it will be chopped off, remember what my father said" he said pointing one of his fingers at me. "Yeah, only cause you're a snitch" I giggled and I heard someone clear their throat and turned around and remembered Elena and Bonnie behind us.

"Oh...um…sorry its just a really long time since I saw my physco sister" I smiled while Elena and Bonnie laughed. "How many times do I got to tell you I am not your sister?" he asked. "I don't know" I said. "Your lucky I cant hit a girl" he said. "Yeah cause your to afraid Damon is gonna come and hurt you for hurting me!" I said. He rolled his eyes. "Elena? You want me to take you home?" he asked. Walking over to her and kissed her. "Ooo….Stephan has a girlfriend!" I said. "Can you shut up Violet?" he asked me. I thought for a minute. "Finally silence" he said "Yeah sure, Stephan you can take me home" Elena said. "Ok lets go" he said. "Oh STEPHAN!" I yelled in his ear. "What?" he said annoyed. Yup I hit his annoyance button. "Nothing" I smiled and he shook his head and rolled eyes walking away with Elena.

"Do you always do that to him?" Bonnie asked. "Yup I had to make sure he's been annoyed once a day and its been a really long time since I saw him" I shrugged. "You really do act like a little girl" Bonnie said. "Yup and I am older than Stephan by a couple months" I smiled and started skipping around Bonnie.

I felt someone once again grab my arms from behind but they moved down and wrapped around my waist. I knew whose hands these were. "Hello" he whispered in my ear that sent shivers down my body. I smiled. "Hi" I replied. "Thank God you did not throw me on the floor that really hurt my back" he said I turned around in his arms. "I'm sorry but you should never sneak up on me" I said looking at his eyes. "Um…I'm still here and I don't want to see what is gonna even happen before you even started" Bonnie said. "Then leave witch!" Damon said looking at her. I hit his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked. "For talking to my cousin that way!" I said looking at him then went to Bonnie. "You can leave if you want" I said smiling. "I know but I got to start headed home anyways and I thought you might want a place to stay" she said. Bonnie is really a sweet girl. "Thank you but I think I'm gonna crash at Damon's and Stephan's place" I said. "Ok" she said smiling. "Bye cuz love ya" I said kissing her cheek. "Bye" she said and walked off to her car.

I turned back to Damon who was already behind me. "So the witch is your cuz?" he asked. I giggled. I noticed I laugh too much. "Yes and please stop calling her that witch or the witch" I said looking at him. "Ok" he said kissing me. I smiled against the kiss and he picked me up bridle style and took me to his car. I quickly buckled myself and was literally jumping in my seat. "calm down V, you make it seem like your gonna die and is trying to have fun" he said chuckling. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry I just cant wait to go back" I said. I grabbed my diary and started to write in it waiting to get to Damon's place.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Ok I seriously got to stop saying Dear Diary, I will find a new name for you but, today I got to see Damon and I am on my way to his house. I still cant believe the bitch (Katherine) she wanted me to kill Stephan's true love! I'm so glad I did not do the last part of her plan which was to make her keep living. I wonder did they ever put her away or kill her? I have the feeling she is watching me and is still here but right now I got to erase that I'm with Damon the man who will always love me.**_

_**I know now nothing can break true love no matter what but I can feel trouble on its way and is coming close. Well I got to go we are really close to the house.**_

_**Love Always**_

_**V**_

"Ok we are here" Damon said getting out and opening my door. "Wow Salvatore never thought you were still a gentleman" I said. "Of course, I am a gentle man with my only love" he said smiling and picking me up bridle style again and ran toward the door. As soon as we were at the door he told me to come in and ran toward the couch and dropped me on it and he jumped on me. I started giggling when he did this. "Damon!" I said smiling. "Yes princess?" he said starting to kiss my neck. "Quit! Steffy is gonna be home soon!" I said pushing him gently. "so…I…don't…care….he's….just….gonna…yell at us….to get…a…room" he said kissing me after every word and kissed my lips when he finished. "But Damon!" I groaned. "I wanna have some fun! And mess with Steffy!" I said giving him my best puppy dog face. He looked at me and turned his head trying not to look at me. It always worked on him. "Fine!" he groaned getting up. "Nu uh!" I said pulling him down and kissed him. "That's better" I smiled and sat up.

I still had that feeling someone was watching but I don't know who.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**- this is my longest chapter I wrote! Woo it only took me 2 days! Oh…yeah I should let yall know I like the characters on the TV but me and my friend think the VD shows are racist because all the black people die and/or are witches and die. So…just to clear this up I aint racist and! I read the VD book and finished it! But I read the 3rd and 4th book I am really smart! But oh…well.. Btw this chapter is like 6 pages with out Authors and with just a little over 7. Anyways more reviews plz! I am having troubles with my so called 'friend' and I need some happiness so…..vvvv

Damon- READ&REVIEW, the girl really did hurt Miniwheatz feeling though it may sound stupid but it hurt when it was during the dance so plz make her day and REVEIW


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-** If you ask I'm still upset about what happened at the dance…well I am cooping and since I have such amazing friends one of them told her to be nice to me and stop pressuring me and thinking she's always right =) so I'm better and the girl is acting really nice to me like we are beastie's but! I wanna know something….is it ok if your friends with your friend boyfriend? Or like is it ok for you pretend you're his sister(I do hehe he's like an older brother)?But you all have different opinions but I wanna clarify this before you answer…..my older brother died and I never got to meet him so lease answer the questions

* * *

VPOV

I still cant take the fact that someone is watching me but I shook it out of my mind, I'm with the man I thought was dead and he still loves me. He gets up off of me and smiles. I get up and sit on Damon's lap waiting to hear Stephan's car drive up. Damon was kissing my neck when I heard a car coming to a halt I quickly jumped up and went to the side of the door.

Stephan opened the door and slammed it and before I could say anything or move he turns to look at me. "Violet!" he says angry. Ok I don't think its time to play with him he seems really angry. "What?" I say innocently. "How? What? Why?" is all he could say. Damn I got to be serious and I cant play. I walk past him and sat on Damon's lap. "Ok Steph…one question at a time" I say looking at him like he's gone crazy.

"Ok I'll start it this way….Why the hell did you help Katherine?" he asks yelling at me. I really still did not like anyone yelling at me for something I did and I would start crying. So que the crying because I already had tears streaming my face. Damon, who I can always count on no matter what I did wrapped his arms me and wiped the tears off my face. "Stephan!" Damon growled. "Sorry V, I didn't mean to yell at you but you knew I was gonna yell" Stephan said kneeling down next to me. "No actually I did not know you were gonna yell! Damon did not yell at me! So I wasn't gonna expect you out of us to yell at me!" I said yelling back at him and hiding my face in Damon's chest not wanting to look at Stephan.

"Violet, will you just please look at me?" Stephan asked pleading to me. None-the-less I shook my head. "No" I mumbled. Damon started rubbing my back. "Little bro…." Damon started but Stephan interrupted Damon. "Damon don't start….Violet can you please just answer the question…why did you help Katherine?" Stephan said more softly.

I did not reply to him and we were still in this same positions, Me in Damon's lap in his arms, and Stephan on his knees next to me. Damon patted my back and I looked up to see his icy cold blue eyes. "Get up real quick I'm gonna go get some Scotch" he said. I got up off of his lap and sat on the couch.

"Please answer the question Violet" Stephan said. "Ok, I owed her. She saved my life and I had no idea it was you and Damon. When she told me what she wanted to do she said she could just kill me if I did not do it" I said looking down at my hands. Stephan got up and hugged me. "I'm really sorry V, I didn't mean to yell at you, do you still love me?" he asked. I pushed him away from me. "Ew! I got Stefanie's germs! And she was kissing her girlfriend! Yuck!" I said smiling. "So something tells me you two finally resolved the issue" Damon says snaking his arms around my waist. "Yup!" I said turning to look at him. "Thank god! I didn't think I could handle you all night like that!" he says wiping his forehead. I hit him. "Gasp! You always handle me!" I said. "I was joking I meant I couldn't handle you quiet and not hyper" he said kissing my lips. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. "So where is that Scotch?" I asked.

He smiled and got the glass off the table behind the couch and handed it to me. I kept one arm around his neck and with the other I had the drink. "So…want to go to my room?" Damon asked with his dazzling smile. I nodded and finished the drink fast and gave it to Damon.

He carried me up the stairs and laid me on his bed and he hovered above me. "So many questions, so little time" he says kissing my lips. "You are so right!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He started kissing up and down my neck and back up to my lips. Again I felt someone watching us. "Damon" I said tugging at his hair. "Hmm" he moaned still kissing me. "What did you and Stephan do to Katherine?" I asked. At that he got up in a instant and looked at me then shook his head. I get up and look out the window to see a white owl looking at us. I turn around and Damon is sitting against the headboard. I close the curtains and sit on top on Damon. I cup his face and kiss his lips. "Hello? Are you gonna answer my question?" I asked looking him in the eyes. He stares at me for another minute or two before answering.

"I told Stephan to do something with her because I went after you" he says "Why though?" I look at him. "Because! I have this feeling she's here and not dead but like right outside the house" I said getting nervous by the second.

**

* * *

**

**A/N-**Sorry guys its so short I promise more on the way but I really cant think.

Please answer this question as said at top.

Question 1- Is it ok to be friends with you friend's boyfriend?  
Question 2- And is it ok to treat him like an older brother?

Thanx to those who answer anyways REVIEW! Luv yall peace!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE VERY SRRY!

**Im really srry I've nvr done this but I am seriously out of ideas for now….so writers block as u may say it but Im also busy doing a lot of skool work like I jus got done working on a literature poem book! Yeah 7th grade….TOUGH! So Im really srry! This will be posted on all my stories jus 2 let yall kno**

**For _Clear Veiw _Readers**-

GREAT NEWS I AINT HAVING THE DISEASE! Its so amazing but I promise to give yall lik 2-3 chapters soon! PROMISE!

**For _Adventures with Damon and Emmett _Readers**-

**DAMON**- So yes she is still planing on writing strip hangman….and yes she is still has that duck tape on her mouth sadly! She will write 2 chapters for this one

**For _True Love Can Come Back_ Readers **-

Ok yes short chapter last time….really sorry but I will write a longer one when I think of something…. SORRY!

**Ok in the mean time while I try to think why don't you guys read the stories of mine u have not read? Eh Eh? Anyways gotta go BUT im sending all my love to yall since I hope u guys understand…..**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- OK! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE WRITER! UGH! I'M LIKE SOOOOO SORRY! But I noticed I don't get many reviews… =( *tear* but I will like to note LOVE SUCKS! ESPECIALLY WHEN THE GUY DON'T LOVE YOU OR EVEN LIKES YOU!**

**So that doesn't mean I'll stop writing these stories but my heart and what some of my dreams are will spill… btw none of this is already planned out these ideas just come to my head! =)**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer-  
****Me- *tear* *finger-tears*  
****Damon- Whats wrong?  
****Me- Don't worry bout it  
****Damon- tell me I'll fix it  
****Me- Ok I want to own you!  
Damon- I know but I cant fix that  
****Me- *sighs***

* * *

Katherine POV

HOW! HOW? How does she get them to love her so quickly? I need a new plan to get them both back… Maybe I can get her to stop liking Damon but how… I now had a plan just to get rid of her. I flew out of the tree as soon as she closed those damn curtains.

* * *

DaPOV

I groaned. Why does the moment have to end. What I did not understand was she closed the curtains. "look maybe ask Stephan what he did with Katherine" I said.

"Good idea!" she said putting on my black button up shirt. She walked over to the door. "I'll be back" she smiled and walked out the room fling her hand to close the door.

* * *

Violet POV

I skipped down the steps. "Stephie!" I said

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked walking to the front room where him and his girlfriend was. Truly because I am like his baby sister I sorta did not trust her to be with him for a couple reasons but the main ones were she is Katherine look-a-like and cause she seemed too much like a princess getting anything and everything she wanted.

So maybe last night I kinda did like her but that was cause I was worrying about Damon and Stephan.

"Yes Violet?" he said looking at me. I look at Elena (Of course I had to use my powers to know who she was). "Can I talk with you somewhere private?" I asked him. She grabbed him by the arm and he looked at her and whispered "Its ok" and kissed her cheek.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and took me to the book room. "So what did you want to tell me?" he asked. I plopped on the couch and pulled him down to. "Well…. What happened to Katherine?" I asked with wide-eyes that he could hardly resist. He looked away and sat frozen.

I don't know how long he was quiet but I got annoyed. "STEPHAN! Answer me! What did you to Katherine? And where is she?" I said "I don't know" he said. "WHAT?" I say loudly the whole house shook. " 'ow do you not know?" I said. " Hey I pulled her out of the room and I took her near the tomb but apparently I did not put her in" he said. "I swear! 'he could be anywhere and you will be the cause of my death!" I told him. "But aren't you powerful? And strong with powers" he said. "Yeah, oh I know where you are getting at but I'm still getting use of my powers and sometimes they don't even work when I want them too!" I said. "Well that's why me and Damon are here to help you" he said.

I hugged him "thank you in all but I don't think that will help!" I said smacking him hard on the face "OW! What was that for?" he asked. "For having Katherine still here" I said then hugged him "And this is cause I still love you bro" I smiled. At that moment I heard the door open. "Um… Steph…" it was Elena and I quickly get up. She looked at me then him. Trust me I was the girl in just a shirt (of course I had undergarments on) "Ok… um… Imma go tell Damon" I said blurring out of the room and toward Damon's room.

"Did anyone teach that girl to knock?" I said sitting in the middle of the bed. "What happened?" he asked all wet from his shower. A towel wrapped around him but he still looked sexy.

"Oh, Stephan did not stick El-… Katherine in the tomb" I said staring at him. He growled. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his wet neck and kissed him.

"Why were you gonna say Elena?" he asked. Dang I got caught! I let one hand go down his chest. "mmm.. No reason" I said kissing him. He pulled me closer to him and we fell on the bed and I giggled. He was still hovering above me. He kissed me all over taking his shirt off of me.

"I love you" I said. "I love you too" he said back. I was just about to pull his towel off but the door opens to no other than Elena. I groan. Damon quickly covers me while I just slide off the bed and pull his shirt on.

"oops. .. Sorry!" I get up and roll my eyes. I kiss Damon's lips. "Imma go get my some clothes" I said walking out the room not even looking at Elena. She needs to learn to knock this aint her house!

I walk over to Stephan's room and quietly knock and he's tells me to come in. I start digging in his drawers. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I need clothes" I said looking for a white shirt he had. Which I found and closed that drawer and opened another drawer looking for bottoms.

"and why are you looking through my clothes and not Damon's? " he asked. "cause his clothes are too big for me unlike yours" I said. Finding some shorts of his "This'll do" I said walking out and into the restroom and quickly got changed. I ripped the sleeves and ripped the shorts just to make them look kwel! I walked out…. Today has to be normal! For once in my life it has to be normal! I hoped but I knew it just wasn't cause it had to start with Elena…

* * *

**A/N- yes I know! What on earth is Katherine's plan? Is Elena jealous? Hmm… answer will be answered when I have an idea of what they are! Lol **

**Please I wanna ask for a request I know a lot of y'all have subscribed and faved my stories but can you please review cause it feels as if no one here reads this story and I get so many hits so please review **

**Signed with much love,  
****MiniWheatz**


End file.
